fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vant Oceanus
'''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of Dragon Gunfire. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. He has joined the guild so he could be the strongest water mage in the guild. Appearance Vant is young teenager with ocean blue ducktail hair. He has peachy colored skin. His eyes is dark blue. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket, wears a two belted long shorts, has black wristbands with peach tan sea shells, sandals with sea shells and sea shells necklace around his neck Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it , he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in ''Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. He founds out about the Dragon Gunfire guild on a flyer and he runs down to the guild and joins it. He met the silent Crystal Dragon Slayer named Oliver Ore, who happens to come back from a mission, and challenges him to combat. Relationship Mora Seas- Vant's mother. Nate Seas- Vant's Father. Oliver Ore- Vant's best friend and partner. Weapon of Choice Lunar Magic Lachrima Broadsword Water Magic Lacrima Trident Lunar Magic Lachrima Vanguard Fighting Styles Sea's Distance- Vant's weapon fighting style. He uses his water magic trident and water magic to manipulate the opponent's footing and counter attacks. ' Cresent Edge'- Vant's second weapon fighting style. He uses lunar magic to attack fast at all angle. Night's Cresent Ray-Vant's second fighting style. Midnight's Aquatic Step- Vant's ultimate fighting style. Water of the Moon- Vant's ultimate fusion fighting style. By using the combination of Water Magic and Lunar Magic , vant can attack close or long range distance with little to no worry. Torrential Downpour-Vant's signature fighting style. Attacks Beginner= Water Tendril Water Spike |-| Advanced= Aqua Tornado Torrent Spear |-| Master= Rushing Blue Poseidon's Wrath |-| Beginner= Moon Slash Lunar Stinger |-| Advanced= Lunar Tempest |-| Master= Crescent Edgestorm |-| Beginner= Midnight Aquarium |-| Advanced= Crescent Flood |-| Master= Full Moon's Water Dance |-| Beginner= Night's Swirl |-| Advanced= Moonlight Flood |-| Master= Full Moon Hose |-| Beginner= Raging Wave Flowing Palm |-| Advanced= Swirling Tides Calming Streams |-| Master= Waterfall Impact Currents of Death |-| Beginner= Moon Dropkick Lunar Piledriver |-| Advanced= Crescent Formation Full Moon Fist |-| Master= Full Moon's Blessing Luminescent's Bliss |-| * ' Water-make: Triple dragons ' ( トリプルドラゴン Toripurudoragon '')- Vant puts his hand over his fist as a magic sigil appears, three giant dragon of water spins together to form a powerful blast, and homes in on the target. The recoil of the attack is strong as it can damage his body greatly if he is not careful. The force and power of the attack and burst through thick steel. * ' Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike' (スーパートリプルドラゴンストライク ''Sūpātoripurudoragonsutoraiku )- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Triple Dragons.' A more powerful version of Water-Make: Triple Dragons. This move requires vant to focus all of his magical reserves into the spell to make the attack even more powerful as the force and power of the attack could kill if not careful. The recoil damage of the attack is stronger than before. * ' Water-Make:Dragon Claw' ( ドラゴンクロー Doragonkurō) Vant creates a gauntlet shaped dragon claw out of water. Water around his wrist is stable and sharp as the modules in the liquid is moving very fast for him to cut or stab his targets. * ' Water-Make:Clone' (クローン Kurōn) Vant's support move. Vant creates the water clones by using his magic and forming the water into an image of himself. Then, they changes to looks like the user and distract the opponent for a sneak attack. * ' Water-Make: Twin Dragon Claw' (ツインドラゴンクロー Tsuindoragonkurō)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Dragon Claw '. Vant's ace for close combat. Vant puts his hand over his fist as he puts his hands into the air while the water forms around his arms to begin the creation of the magic. The water forms and finshes as they turn into the Twin Dragon claw. The move is light and easy to use which means this won't hampered his speed and agility. * ' Water-Make: Whip ( むち '' Muchi ) Vant puts his hand over his fist as he focuses a large amount of water magic on his left hand and forms around his left hand to form the whip. This can be use for long to close combat. This attack allows the user to use the whip for fast attack, grabbing items or people, or swining place to place. * ' Water-Make: Arrows ' ( 矢印 ''Yajirushi )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he focuses and materialize a bow made of water. He focuses the string of water on the bow as it fires 1-5 water arrows at his foes. * Water-Make: Arrow Storm ( アローストーム Arōsutōmu )- this is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Arrows. ' - Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Arrows. The user's bow is bigger and it can fire 10-20 shots. * ' Water-Make: Bullets' ( 弾丸 '' Dangan )- Vant lifts his index finger and focuses condensed water around the tip and fires it at the target. The impact of the attack is like a real bullet. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Jet' ( 水メイク：アクアジェット ''Mizu meiku: Akuajetto )-Vant shrouded himself with alot of water, he puts his hand on the ground and he charges at the target at high speed. * ' Water-Make: Bullets Barrage ' (弾丸の弾幕 Dangan no danmaku)- an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Bullets.'- Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Bullets. Vant puts both of his index fingers as begins to fire many condensed water Bullets. * ' Water-Make: Axe' (アックス '' Akkusu )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he creates a huge axe made of water and swings away at the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Big Axe(ビッグアックス Bigguakkusu '')- This is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Big Axe. Vant's enhanced version of Water-Make: Axe. The axe expands more to bring out more destructive force. * ' Water-Make: Water Punch '( ウォーターパンチ U~ōtāpanchi)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as a blue magic sigil appears in front of him. A big fist is fired at high speed to destroy the opponent. * Water-Make: Double Water Punch ( ダブルウォーターパンチ Daburuu~ōtāpanchi)- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Water Punch.' Vant's fist attack becomes bigger and much hard to dodge at close range. * ' Water-Make: Shield' ( シールド Shīrudo)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he puts his hands together to form a water shield around him to protect himself. * Water-Make: Super Shield ( スーパーシールド Sūpāshīrudo) an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Shield '. Vant puts his hands together to expands his water shield by increasing the current around the shield, so attacks can bound off the shield. * Water-Make: javelin( ジャベリン Jaberin)- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he forms a javelin made of water. This can be used for throwing and attacking. *' Water-Make: Javelin Storm' (ジャベリン嵐 Jaberin arashi)- a stronger version of ' Water-Make: Javelin '. Vant creates more javelin of water to attack with. He can also throw more javelin at long range at people. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail ' (アクアテール '' Akuatēru )- Vant puts his hand over his fist as he forms a tail out of water. He can use it for sneak attacks. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe' (アクアテールスワイプ ''Akuatērusuwaipu)- a more brutal version of ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail.' '' The User expands the water on his Aqua Tail and smacks the opponent with tremendous force.'' * ' Water-Make: Missiles ' (ミサイル '' Misairu )- ''The user launches a missle attack ij the form of water. * Water-Make: Missiles Widespread ( 広範囲ミサイル Kōhan'i misairu)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Missiles '. * ' Water-Make: Water Cannon ' ( 放水砲 '' Hōsuihō '')- ''Vant creates a cannon out of water and fires condensed water balls. * ''' Water-Make: Super Water Cannon (スーパーウォーターキャノン Sūpāu~ōtākyanon)- this is the the upgrade version of Water-Make: Water Cannon '. * ' Pistol ' (ピストル, 拳銃, ''Pisutoru '')- ''Vant raised his hand into the air and he opens his hand to fire a very fast bullet. * ' Mini Bubble Explosion ' ( ミニ爆発 Mini bakuhatsu '')- '' Vant puts his hand together and opens them as he releases many small bubbles into the air. If touched, they will explode upon contact. * ' Waves ' ( ウェーブ '' ~ēbu )- '' Vant punches the ground as a rapid speed waves comes at the foe. * ' Water Slash '( 水のスラッシュ Mizu no surasshu )- '' Vant begins to slash his foes vertically and horizontally with his hand covered in water with a shape of a sword.'' * ''' Moon Slash(ムーンスラッシュ Mūnsurasshu) * Moon Pulse - Vant's manipulates Lunar Magic around his right palm and he slams it to the opponent's chest. * Lunar Arc- '' Vant swings his arm up as he fires many arcs of lunar magic.'' Combos Combo List * Water Slash + Lunar Slash - Night Water Combo. * Water-Make: Arrows + Water-Make: Arrow Storm - Water Sniper combo. * Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw+ Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw- Water Dragon's Wrath combo. * Water-Make: Aqua Tail + Water-Make: Aqua Tail + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe- Force pressure combo. * Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike + Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike + Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike- Crushing Water Dragon Combo. * Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone +Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone- Water Army Combo. * Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch - Water Fist Combo. * Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip - Aqua Whip strike Combo. Team Attack Vant Seas & Oliver Ore- the ultimate team of offense and defense. The combination of the shifting power of Vant's Water-Make magic and Oliver Ore's Incredible Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic defense, they can ward of their target and reflect damage back to them. 1= Water-Make: Dragon Claw & Crystal Dragon's Drill |-| 2=Water-Make: Arrow Storm & Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm |-| 3= Water-Make: Super Water Cannon & Crystal Dragon's Roar |-| 4= Moon Pulse & Lightning Pulse |-| 5= Moon Arc & Lightning Dagger |-| Final Attack= Sparkling Crystalline of Luminous Sea |-| Support Attack= Static Rock & Glowing Water |-| Area Strike= Electric Shards & Night's Waves |-| 1= Raging Wave & Crystal Counter |-| 2= Crystalline Stinger & Flowing Palm |-| 3= Swirling Tides & Slamming Crystallization |-| 4= Crystal Gunfire Fist & Calming Streams |-| 5= Crystal Haven Guard & Waterfall Impact |-| Final Attack= Reflections of the Sea |-| Support Attack= Swirling Edge |-| Area Strike= Whirlpool Of Gems |-| 1= Gem Slash & Water Tendril |-| 2= Water Spike & Crystal Wing |-| 3= Crystalline Ripper & Torrent Spear |-| 4= Aqua Tornado & Gemstone Tail |-| 5= Poseidon's Wrath & Thousand Crystal Drills |-| Final Attack= Water Crystal Rampage |-| Support Attack= Lethal Duo |-| Area Strike= Crystal Rain |-| Vant Seas & Travis Flint- with Vant's magic and Travis overwhelming power, these two make a devastating duo of nature. 1= Volcanic Strike & Water Tendril |-| 2= Aqua Tornado & Magma Volley |-| 3= Torrent Spear & Lava Slingshot |-| 4= Water Spike & Lava Shot |-| 5= Poseidon's Wrath & Eruption Bomber |-| Final Attack= Twin Nature Strike |-| Support Attack= Volcanic Rain |-| Area Strike= Sea of Lava |-| 1= Raging Wave & Lava Fist |-| 2= Lava Roundhouse & Flowing Palm |-| 3= Swirling Tides & Lava Storm |-| 4= Calming Streams & Lava Viper |-| 5= Waterfall Impact & Volcanic Heart |-| Final Attack= Dual Hearts |-| Support Attack= Dual Fang |-| Area Strike= Double Side Fist |-| 1= Water-Make: Bullets Barrage & Lava-Make: Lava Disc Barrage |-| 2= Water-Make: Arrow Storm & Lava-Make: Lava Arrows Barrage |-| 3= Water-Make: Missiles Widespread & Lava-Make: Eruption Barrage |-| 4= Water-Make: Super Water Cannon & Lava-Make: Super Lava Cannon |-| 5= Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike & Lava-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike |-| Final Attack= Currents of the Volcanic Stream |-| Support Attack= Magma Splash |-| Area Strike= Volcanic Rainstorm |-| Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Roleplays= Reaching For Greater Strength: Vant's Evolution |-| Storylines= |-| Trivia * Vant always has his hands together when he walks. * Whenever he is around strong people like Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, or Gajeel Redfox etc, Vant can be more confident in himself and in battle. * Vant only eat fish and he lives to mix it with salad and eggs. * When he hears or is near water, he relaxes and stops panicking or getting stressed out. quotes * ( to Natsu Dragneel) '' " h-hello sir? Can i join this guild? " ''- Vant said as he walks to talk to him. * ( to Gray Fullbuster ) '' " so you are an ice-make mage?" Cool! I'm a Water-make mage!'' - Vant said as he greets the ice-make mage. * ( to Travis Flint ) " '' "Lava-Make magic huh? Sounds sweet man!" ''- Vant said as he meets the hot headed mage. * ( to Sandy Evans ) " '' I'm going to be so strong that i will stop doubting myself for good!" ''- Vant's declaration after '' Sandy Evans asked him his goals. Magic Water-Make (水メイク Mizu meiku '') the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. 'Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku) ' Water Magic '( 水メイク Mizu meiku)- Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. Abilities * ' Water Resistance '-being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. * ' Enhance Agility '- Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. This also helps him to dodge attacks since he is a nimble person. Thanks for training in the Mage Training Temple , his agility Capabilities has expanded to dodge almost to no problems. * ' Great Swimmer '- thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. Thanks to his Mage Training Temple training, he can swim in the water close or faster than many Aquatic animals. * 'High Stamina '- thanks to his training, he can cast more spells now and last longer in battle. With the addition of Mage Training Temple, Vant's magical reserves has expanded and grown drastically, allowing him to cast and last longer in battle. * ' impressive Durability '- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Thanks to Mage Training Temple, Vant can take on massive amounts of damage and stand against it. * '''Enhanced Strength- Vant was strong enough to lift his dad entire fishing tool box due to constant training. Thanks to the further years and Mage Training Temple training, Vant is now strong to handle himself against much stronger mages. Capabilities Notes * Vant hates when people throws trash in the water. * Vant likes to live water. Stats Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User